


Sonnet 5: Irene propositions Sherlock... in a sonnet

by sfiddy



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: A bit bawdy, F/M, Is this even a sonnet??, Something completely different, Sonnet, The Woman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-23
Updated: 2012-10-23
Packaged: 2017-11-16 21:39:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/544105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sfiddy/pseuds/sfiddy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because how else would she do it?  Your daily (apparently) sonnet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sonnet 5: Irene propositions Sherlock... in a sonnet

You call me 'The Woman', though you'd hardly know,  
Jim says you're not known to tumble.  
Your eyes seem to know not which way to go,  
But I'm no sweetheart to blush or to fumble.  
I know your self-portrait; I think it tells all  
Since my 'dress' put you in a near-pickle.  
I imagine that you'll never easily fall  
For a rushed bout of old slap-and-tickle.  
I could set you free, put the blood in your veins  
Have no fear, I'll not let you down  
With my riding crop and a flick of the reins  
I'd ride you halfway across town.  
Let's have dinner, Sherlock, wear your purple shirt  
But if you are late, I will make it hurt.


End file.
